


Family Reunion

by SDStark



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDStark/pseuds/SDStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach haven't really spoken in three years and they run into each other at a family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any weird typos, I'm writing this in my phone and sometimes since I know what it should say, I miss that it's a typo.

It was a beautiful spring day in Atlanta, the weather hadn't gotten too hot yet but the sun was shining. Not that Frankie wasn't used to hot weather, but he enjoyed being comfortable. 

He sat in his hotel room bathroom putting on his make up and getting ready for the day. Today he would be going with his wonderful boyfriend out to his grandparent's country home for their family reunion/his grandfather's 90th birthday party. Frankie was both nervous and excited! He was nervous because although he had met his boyfriend's parents, he hadn't met his brother, two sisters or any of the extended family. He was excited because meeting the extended family was a big step in their relationship and they had been together 8 months and he was ready to take that big step.

"Are you ready to go?" a voice called from the living room. It was Bryn. Bryn was amazing. He was 5'11, had a classic handsome look, strong face, nice smile, beautiful eyes... He was one of those people who are almost too perfect, too symmetrical, like they would almost be better looking if they had a flaw. He is a sports agent and likes to keep very fit. Actually, they met at spin class.

"I'll be right out!" Frankie called back.  
With that he emerged from the bathroom and walked over to give Bryn a kiss, "you look nice."

"Thanks, you too" Bryn replied looking him over, "let's go."

The ride over was very uneventful. The countryside was beautiful and it was nice to be out of the city. After about 40 minutes they were finally pulling into a very long driveway and up to a beautiful farmhouse. The house had so much southern charm Frankie couldn't even stand it! It reminded him of the farmhouse in walking dead but more beautiful. Frankie wouldn't dare mention this to Bryn though because he hated zombies.

A suited man opened the car door for them, handed them some champagne and directed them towards the backyard party. Bryn's grandparents lived in an apple orchard so the backyard was storybook perfect!

They mingled around for a bit, Bryn introduced Frankie to a ton of people! Frankie loves meeting new people so this wasn't a problem at all for him but he really wanted to meet his brother and sisters! Finally they ran into Bryn's sister Sarah, she was adorable! Also very good looking, she had a husband who was, "around somewhere" and three kids. They had only planned on having two but the second one turned out to be twins and now she couldn't be happier. Frankie and Sarah were getting along so well that Bryn excused himself to go use the washroom and left the two of them to get to know each other. Sarah was a veterinarian, her husband was an investment banker and they lived in Tampa Bay. Ultimately though she really wanted to move back to Georgia and get a country home like her grandparents but it doesn't really work with her husbands job. Frankie was telling Sarah about his job as a host on entertainment tonight when Sarah's husband came to join them, "I'm Jeff" he said. Jeff was so nice. It seemed like Bryn must have gotten caught talking to someone because he was taking forever in the bathroom! Luckily the company was good.

Jeff was in the middle of a story about fishing when Frankie heard a very distinct laugh that he had not heard in three years, he turned around to see Zach Rance, his former friend? Former lover, former something anyways hugging Bryn. Weird. Frankie wondered to himself, how did Bryn know him, why wouldn't he have said anything, he knew about his and Zach's past, but most importantly, what was he doing at this party? Then Bryn leaned down and started kissing Zach. This wasn't a friendly kiss, this was an intimate kiss that might make you blush to watch and Frankie, jaw dropped open, dropped his glass of champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

As the glass shattered and champagne scattered across the floor, a million thoughts were running through Frankie's head - what was Zach doing here? Had he changed his hair? He looked so good in those linen pants low in his hips and a tight shirt, tighter then Frankie remembered him wearing. Why was he kissing Bryn. Wait. Bryn! That should be who he was worried about! Not Zach and Zach kissing someone else but rather why was his boyfriend kissing another man? Kissing a super hot man who's ass he wanted to squeeze. Stop.

At that moment an arm wrapped around him and whispered, "are you ok? Don't worry about that, someone will clean it up" and as two uniformed servers came to clean up the mess, Frankie turned around to see Bryn standing behind him. Confused he looked back at Zach and Bryn? Wait, what?

Frankie's mind was blown, he was so confused.

"You weren't worried that was me kissing another man were you?" Bryn laughed, "awe, you were jealous! That's my brother Bryce. My twin brother, Bryce. And I know it's really weird and we never plan it, but we often end up wearing the same clothes, like today."

Frankie looked at him confused, "wait, what? You never mentioned you had a twin brother before! Why wouldn't you mention that? You glossed over the fact that you had a brother like nothing! A twin isn't nothing! You shared an egg for crying out loud!"

Bryn looked down, "Bryce and I got into a big fight over a guy about a year ago and we haven't talked since then. He moved to New York and I moved to LA where I met you. I know nothing about his life or apparently his boyfriend."

Zach lives in New York Frankie thought, since when? Was it permanent, why didn't he tell him? Oh wait, they don't really talk, why would he tell him. This was amazing news! Since when did Zach date men openly? Did he come out? Pout.

Again Frankie's mind had wandered and he should be thinking about what Bryn said about his brother and not the fact that Zach had a boyfriend and was living in New York and he was feeling a bit jealous.

"Are you listening to me?" Bryn frowned, "you seem lost in your own world."

"I'm listening" Frankie smiled, but he wasn't really. He was laughing to himself, how did Zach end up dating New York version of his boyfriend? He knew they were similar but to have the same taste in men and basically be dating the same man was just weird!

"Well come on then," Bryn pulled at his hand, "Sarah is going to introduce us."


	3. Chapter 3

They got about halfway to where Bryce and Zach were standing, Frankie felt a pit in his stomach, what would he say? How would they act? He had mentally prepared for meeting his boyfriends extended family, not this... when a loud bell started ringing. Dinner time, dinner time everyone started yelling as they started to all scatter down to the tent on the lawn where dinner was to be held.

"I guess we'll catch up with them after dinner" Bryn smiled as he led Frankie down to the dinner tent. 

The tent was beautifully decorated all in white with large round tables and chiavari chairs, white orchids on every table and white paper lanterns hung on the ceiling. It was sure to look beautiful when it got dark. A waiter was filling his wine glass when out of the corner of his eye Frankie noticed Zach at a table a couple over from them. He was telling a story very animatedly and as he often did, he had the whole table laughing. Frankie tried to enjoy the dinner, making small talk with the guests at his table, well not just guests, these were his boyfriends family! Frankie couldn't help but keep looking over at the table where Zach sat every once in a while and smile. As desert was being served and speeches were starting he looked over and as he did Zach happened to turn his head and they locked eyes. Zach looked completely shocked, he looked down and then back up as if he didn't believe who he was seeing and needed to check again. Frankie smiled and to his surprise Zach smiled back a huge smile.

All the nervousness that Frankie had felt at seeing Zach again melted away with that beautiful smile and he knew he had a goofy smile on his face, he just couldn't contain the happiness. He had no idea what the current speech was about since he wasn't even trying to listen to and Frankie didn't want Bryn to get too suspicious of the fact that he couldn't contain his emotions. Frankie got up and whispered in Bryn's ear that he needed to use the washroom then walked passed Zach's table and winked at him as he made his way into the house. Zach's eyes had never left him and he was pretty sure that by winking at him he would follow him into the washroom, he had previously called it his mating call. Frankie figured talking to him in private would be better than with everyone around. But after a couple minutes, Frankie started to panic, what if Zach didn't want to see him or didn't want to talk to him or didn't understand the wink? As his inner mind was working at warp speed he heard a soft knock at the door, "can I come in?" A familiar voice asked. Frankie opened the door and threw his arms around Zach, "I missed you", he whispered. "Me too", he got in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked him.

F: My boyfriend brought me for the reunion, and I know it's the same story for you. When did you move to New York?

Z: Wait, how do you know I live in New York?

F: You know, family gossip!

Z: I guess... I moved there 6 months ago, I was on vacation with Erik and I met Bryce, my ummm... Well I guess boyfriend...

F: Yes, I know you have a boyfriend, obviously, it's fine, just continue the story!

Z: Umm.. So yeah, we hit it off and I decided to stay.

F: Did you have a job?

Z: No, not at the time -

"Oh I see," Frankie said as he looked down at the ground, "Well I guess we should get back to the party!" Frankie pushed passed Zach to leave the washroom and Zach grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Z: What the fuck? What are you so pissy about? Because I stayed in New York for someone that wasn't you? You broke up with me, or don't you remember?

Frankie looked down at the ground and back up again, trying to choose his words wisely but the emotions that he was feeling were boiling over in his mind.

F: I broke up with you because you didn't want to live in the same state as me and it was too hard to do a long distance relationship, not because I didn't love you. It just hurts my feelings that you would move to another state for someone else and not for me.

Z: you know I would have in a second if you were actually living full time somewhere but it got so lonely for me being alone for weeks on end only to see you a couple days and then have you jet off somewhere else. I didn't want to be a placeholder for you.... I... 

F: I know. But really we should get back to the party before they notice were missing.

Z: I guess

F: I'm so glad that we ran into each other even if the circumstances are less than desirable. Can we continue this conversation later?

Zach stared at Frankie as he was talking but it was like he wasn't listening, then he pushed Frankie against the wall and pressed their lips together hard. At first Frankie was shocked and then he felt warmth fill his body and butterflies in his stomach as he put his arms around him and kissed Zach back. The kiss deepened, it was wet and frantic as they explore each other's mouths. Then Frankie pushed Zach away, opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Fuck" Frankie mumbled under his breath, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Why had he let Zach kiss him? Why had he enjoyed it? He had a boyfriend! Why did he want to run back to the bathroom and kiss him again, and touch his hair and feel his skin and smell him and... No! He shouldn't be thinking like this! He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen quickly downing it and returned to his spot at the table.

"Did you find the washroom ok?" Bryce leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah, no problem", Frankie smiled back. Shit, what was he going to do? It was all he could do not to look over at Zach, he was all that he could think of.


End file.
